


Good boy

by mints_gays97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mints_gays97/pseuds/mints_gays97
Summary: UmI'm not good with summaries so honestly I have no idea.This is my first ff so I'm sorry if it's bad.I also made it a bit short, so this is a short ff too
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 17





	Good boy

"Binnie!" Minho whined as changbin continued teasing him.  
changbin chuckled and continued playing with minho's sensitive nipples while leaving soft wet kisses on minho's neck.

changbin started sliding his right hand down to minho's bare dick. Minho's breathe hitched as he felt changbin teasing his hard cock, "b-binnie please stop t- AH" minho squirmed as changbin tugged his cock.  
"stop what baby?" Changbin said teasingly and started moving his hand up and down on minho's cock. Minho kept letting out breathy moans and closed his eyes tight.  
"Binnie..please" he breathed out as changbin started biting his neck softly.  
changbin then decided to tease the poor boy more and moved his away from his cock, making minho sob and squirm more.  
he really wish he could touch himself but poor boy has his hands tied behind his back.  
"no no no why!?" He said almost yelling, he was so horny and frustrated and with changbin teasing him like that it didn't help at all.  
"Binnie please please I wanna come so bad" he begged with tears in his eyes.  
"and why should I let you?" Changbin said while caressing min's inner thighs. minho bite his lips hard as he started to sob and whine. He looked at changbin with his kitten like eyes with tears running down his red cheeks.  
"Please binnie! I've been a good hck boy! I've been a good boy for binnie!" He said as he finally started crying.  
he closed his thighs as changbin started teasing his now sensitive cock tip. changbin hummed and kissed minho's ear. "are you a good kitten baby? Do you think you deserve to come? hm?" he said and tugged on minho's cock a bit harder, making him gasp and flinch "yes! kitten is a good boy! please please let kitten cum! please sir!" He cried out and changbin only hummed in respond.  
"legs keep them open kitten" and minho did as he was told.

"color?"  
"green! please please binnie touch me already please!"  
"shh calm down kitten" changbin said kissed minho's red lips.  
a soft sigh left minho's lips and kisses his boyfriend back.  
"fuck!" minho yelled as changbin finally touched him.  
changbin moved his hand up and down and digging his thumb into minho's leaking tip, making minho moan loudly.  
"Binnie! feels good!"  
"yea? you like the way I touch you kitten?" He whispered into minho's ear and kissed the top of his head.  
"yes! feels good sir!" he moaned loudly and looked at changbin with teary eyes, "k-kiss? please binnie- AH"  
changbin chuckled and kissed minho lovingly. minho closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.  
"B-Binnie! c-close!" he said as changbin moved his hand faster, changbin smiled and kissed minho's ear and continued kissing down till his shoulder.  
"b-binnie ah!"  
precum started leaking out of minho's tip, digging his thumb hard into the tip.  
Minho sobbed and moaned loudly and pushed his head into changbin's neck as he continued begging him to let him cum.  
"cum baby"  
"f-fuck! thank you b-binnie ah! Cumming!" he yelled, arching his back as he finally came, 'thank yous' and 'I love yous' left his lips and came on his stomach and onto changbin's hand, making changbin smile and coo at the older's cuteness.  
"good boy baby my good boy" changbin said with a smile and caressed the other's thighs, helping him to calm down from his high. 

he then sat back and untied minho's hands, he got up and went to get a wet cloth.  
he sat behind minho again and started cleaning minho's tummy, making sure to not touch the boy's still sensitive cock.  
changbin tossed the the now dirty cloth on the floor and hugged minho again from behind, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder making minho smile. 

"I love you" changbin whispered as he hugged the older tighter.  
"I love you too binnie" minho smiled and kissed changbin's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Um so this is my first time writing a ff here so I'm really sorry you didn't like it:(  
> I also tried to make it a mostly fluff ff but ig that didn't work out as planned.  
> I also made it a bit short, so this is a short ff
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).  
> Also please please tell what you think about it in the comments!  
> I would mostly write minbin ffs but if you guys want I'd gladly write about any other ship you'd like!  
> also requests are open!!  
> if you have any minbin requests or any other ship requests you would like me to write about please don't hesitate to ask me and tell in the comments!!  
> I hope you guys liked this ffs  
> I love you all mwah<3


End file.
